


You shall love your crooked neighbor with your crooked heart

by orphan_account



Series: Matthew and Mary have sex with people (and each other) [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Threesome - F/M/M, but only in the later chapters, not really? more like attitudes, so if you just want thomas/matthew just read chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it means he gets to have Matthew, Thomas doesn't really care what else happens.</p><p>Thomas and Matthew begin a secret affair that becomes... less secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shall love your crooked neighbor with your crooked heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get pretty convoluted, so I'll add pairings as I go. You could pretty much stop reading after any chapter since they're mostly self-contained, but hey. Join me on this journey.

Matthew corners him in the servants’ hall (how did he get in here? Who let him in?).  He doesn’t waste any time, either. “Why did you allow Mr. Pamuk into Lady Mary’s room?”

Thomas looks around frantically. “Quiet! …come into my room.”

As soon as the door is shut, Matthew crowds him against it, anger flashing in his eyes. Thomas suppresses a shudder as a bolt of lust flashes through him. The last time he tried this with a noble, it ended poorly, to say the least.

“He threatened to… expose me,” he says evasively, not meeting Matthew’s eyes.

“Expose you how?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say, Sir.”

Matthew makes a frustrated noise. “Of course you can. You’ll most likely be fired anyway, so spit it out.”

Thomas swallows. God, if he knew Matthew weren’t so gone on Mary, he’d be almost tempted… “With all due respect, Sir, if I told you, I wouldn’t ever work again.”

“Was it a… personal matter?” Matthew asks, his eyes knowing, and Thomas panics. He shouldn’t have said anything at all.

“I can’t say,” he tries again, though he knows it won’t work.

Matthew puts a hand on his shoulder, and Thomas swallows, eyes flicking from the hand back up to Matthew’s face. He tries not to let his gaze linger on Matthew’s lips. “What if I swore not to tell?”

“That’s what he said, too,” he mutters, and Matthew’s eyes gleam. His other hand comes up to rest on Thomas’s waist, and Thomas is really out of his depth here. This is more forward than anyone who’s wanted to sleep with him has ever been.

Matthew’s hand is rubbing small circles on Thomas’s hip. “Tell me, Thomas, how do two men please each other?”

Thomas’s eyes go wide, because _he knows_ , and there’s no way he can bribe his way out of this one. “I wouldn’t know, Sir.”

“Oh? I should think you would.” Matthew’s voice has gone low, and without Thomas’s permission, his body arches slightly closer. “Do they hold each other like a man and a woman? Do they kiss? Do they…” Matthew drops his head to Thomas’s neck and bites at the tendon there, and how did he know Thomas is so sensitive there, “bite?”

“Sir, we should not – “ Thomas gasps. His head is reeling and all he wants to do is bare his neck to Matthew, submit to him completely, but he can’t, he knows he can’t, this will only end badly.

“Do you know, Thomas, that you are the first man who has ever caught my eye? You drive me mad,” Matthew murmurs, pressing kisses punctuated with small nips to the skin of his collarbones, and Thomas wishes he’d move back up to his neck.

“But… Lady Mary, Sir?” he manages to ask.

Matthew smiles. “It would be improper for me to bed her.” And Thomas can be second best, he’s fine with that, really, if it means getting to have this amazing man in his bed.

“As proper as it is for you to bed me, Sir?” God damn it, why can’t he keep his mouth shut? Why does he always have to ruin everything with sarcasm?

“You’ve got a mouth on you, Thomas,” Matthew chides, but he doesn’t sound too offended.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“No, I think I’ll enjoy that mouth soon enough.”

Thomas feels his face heat, though he’s heard much more scandalous things, in and out of the bedroom. Something about ever-composed Matthew saying it, however, seems forbidden and exciting. “Sir!”

Matthew grins. “We can’t have you calling me Sir in the bedroom. Matthew is fine.”

This could go so wrong; he could end up on the streets, never to work again, but he’s going to be fired anyway, so what does it matter? “Matthew, then,” he breathes.

Matthew’s grin turns feral, and he backs up, towards Thomas’s narrow bed. Thomas’s mind boggles. “I’m afraid I’m not well-versed in this sort of activity, so you’ll have to guide me.”

“Of course, S-Matthew,” Thomas stutters. “What do you want?”

“I want to pound you into this mattress,” Matthew answers, and Thomas feels a whimper escape him. “But first, I want to see you naked.”

That, at least, is something he can do. He briefly considers taking his time, giving Matthew a show, but he’s afraid if he takes too long Matthew might change his mind. Instead, he shucks his clothes quickly and stands awkwardly before Matthew. Matthew’s eyes are glued to his cock, already half hard just from the idea of the whole thing.

“It’s very different, looking at someone else’s, isn’t it?” Matthew asks conversationally.

“In a good way, I hope?”

“In a very good way,” Matthew growls. “Come here.”

“It’s only fair if you’re naked too, Sir.” It’s an honest mistake, not intentional, but Thomas sees the way Matthew’s eyes go dark when he says it. He files that fact away for later.

Matthew is naked all of a sudden, and _yes_ , he’s hard, this isn’t just some cruel joke. “Can I – “ Thomas tries, before losing his nerve and simply dropping to his knees. He wets his lips nervously. He’s only done this a few times, and never with someone who turns him on this much.

Matthew’s eyes widen in realization. “Of course,” he says, threading his hands through Thomas’s hair. “May I?” He tugs lightly, and Thomas’s eyes almost roll back in his head.

“Please,” he manages, and bends down to lick a stripe up the underside of Matthew’s cock. Matthew makes a choked sound and his hands tighten in Thomas’s hair. Thomas groans and gives up on the gentle approach, engulfing as much of Matthew’s cock as he can and curling his hand around what his mouth can’t reach. He’s not entirely confident in his ability to deep-throat right now, and he doesn’t want to seem inexperienced in front of Matthew.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks, working his tongue around the head as best he can, and Matthew throws his head back, panting. Thomas pulls back so only the head is in his mouth and tongues the slit, and Matthew exhales a curse and yanks convulsively at Thomas’s hair. It hurts, and it’s perfect, and he’s coming untouched, all over Matthew’s legs, oh God, this is so embarrassing –

Matthew uses his grip on Thomas’s hair to tug him off his cock and back onto his feet before kissing him desperately. “I would apologize,” he murmurs, “but I take it I don’t need to.”

“I like it rough, _Sir_ ,” Thomas replies, putting an emphasis on the sir just to watch the way Matthew’s breath catches and his eyes, blown wide with lust, gleam deviously.

“If that’s how it’s going to be…” He pushes Thomas down onto the bed. “Do you have anything? Any lotion, or… something?” At Thomas’s surprised look, he laughs. “I know that much, at least.”

“Top drawer,” Thomas manages, still reeling from his orgasm. Usually this would be the point where he’d wake up with sticky sheets, but no, this is real. This is real, and it’s the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to him.

Matthew returns with the bottle of hand lotion, and Thomas begins to turn onto his front. “It will be easier this way,” he explains. _And you can pretend I’m a woman,_ he adds silently.

“No,” Matthew says, shaking his head. “I want to see you.” Thomas rolls back over, disbelieving, and it takes him a moment to realize that Matthew is slicking up his cock and moving towards him.

“Fingers first!” He yelps, and Matthew looks at him quizzically. “You have to stretch me so it doesn’t hurt.” Matthew’s expression turns to contrition. “Never mind, just… please, quickly.”

Matthew coats one finger with lotion in determination and moves it tentatively to Thomas’s hole, circling it around the ring of muscle and watching in apparent fascination as it flutters against his touch. Thomas is about to order him on, but then that finger is inside him and it’s stolen all his breath away.

“Yes, that’s it,” he gasps. “Stretch it, then – one more.” Matthew complies, inserting another finger and scissoring them as best he can. He’s not going to be able to find Thomas’s prostate on his own, Thomas knows, so he gathers his faculties enough to say, “now crook them just a bit, to the left, yes, there, ah – “

Matthew looks concerned, but he does it again and Thomas moans, too loudly given that there are servants sleeping on either side of them, and Matthew’s eyes gleam in triumph. “How long can you last if I just keep doing this?” he asks, and Thomas’s brain short-circuits. _Yes, please_ , he thinks, but right now there are much more pressing things he wants.

“Another time,” he manages. “I need all of you.”

Matthew sucks in a breath. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Thomas reaches down to grasp Matthew’s cock and guide it against his hole. Matthew tentatively pushes forward, and okay, yeah, it’s been a while, but he can handle it. Matthew is inching in in small thrusts, and why won’t he just _get on with it_? Thomas decides to solve this problem by grabbing Matthew by the hips and pulling him flush against his body, so that he’s fully seated in Thomas. Matthew makes an inarticulate noise and pulls out again, thrusting carefully.

Thomas groans in frustration. “Harder, you bastard, I’m not made of glass.”  At Matthew’s disbelieving look, he adds, “I meant no disrespect.”

“I don’t expect you to maintain decorum in bed, Thomas.”

“In that case, _Sir_ , please fuck me.” Yes, he was right. Who would have thought Matthew Crawley would like to be called ‘sir’ in bed?

Matthew’s grin is wicked. “I don’t know, Thomas. It seems to me that you need to be _punished_ ,” he punctuates the word with a snap of his hips that has Thomas writhing on the bed, “for what you did to Lady Mary. So maybe I’ll fuck you just like this, until you can’t stand it anymore.”

Thomas gapes. A sadistic streak, too? This is like all of his wildest dreams come true. “That wouldn’t be very nice, Sir.”

“Which is exactly why I’m going to do it.”

And though Thomas loves the idea of it, really he does, right now he just needs to be fucked. So he pulls Matthew down for a bruising kiss and clenches down on his cock. Matthew makes a surprised noise and his hips snap forward once more of their own accord. “Fuck, Thomas, you’re so tight, I can’t – “ he chokes, and begins to thrust in earnest, his face flushed and hair hanging limply over his forehead. He’s much more beautiful this way, Thomas thinks.

Thomas’s cock is aching and he knows Matthew won’t want to touch it, but before he can move a hand down, Matthew’s is already there, wrapping around him in an awkward grip, but Thomas doesn’t care. The feel of Matthew’s uncalloused hand moving against him like it isn’t quite sure what it’s doing, the _idea_ that Matthew doesn’t care that he’s a man, that he actually wants this; that’s enough for Thomas.

Before he knows it, he’s coming, his vision greying around the edges and a completely undignified whine escaping his mouth. Matthew shudders as Thomas clenches around him, burying his face in the crook of Thomas’s neck as his hips stutter and Thomas feels a new warmth inside him. Matthew pulls out and takes a few deep, shuddering breaths before making to move off Thomas, but Thomas stops him with an arm around his neck.

“Stay. I like the weight.” He’s half afraid that Matthew will want nothing more than this, will pick up his clothes and leave, but Matthew just sighs and shifts into a more comfortable position, tangling their legs together.

“Was it everything you dreamed it would be?” Thomas asks, unable to keep the snark at bay forever.

Matthew huffs a laugh. “To be honest, I didn’t know enough about it to do much dreaming. But it certainly surpassed what I did dream.”

“So you’ll do it again?”

Thomas holds his breath, waiting for his hopes to be dashed. Matthew nods. “We’ll have to find a way to be more discreet. I can’t imagine your neighbors don’t have some idea of what just happened.”

“When can we meet again?” Thomas asks, trying not to sound too needy.

“I’ll probably have an identity crisis when I wake up, so give me a few days,” Matthew admits. “I’ll call for you.” He must see Thomas’s skeptical look, because he rolls to the side and takes Thomas’s face in his hands. “I know that sounds like me brushing you off, but I promise. If I don’t come to you in a week, you can come find me.”

And, well, it’s not perfect, but it’s about as perfect as it can ever be.

* * *

 

Matthew knocks hesitantly on the doorframe. “Lord Grantham, may I have a word?”

Lord Grantham looks up from his papers. “Certainly, Matthew. What is it?” he says distractedly.

“I’ve changed my mind. I would like a valet.”

Lord Grantham brightens, and Matthew knows he thinks Matthew’s finally accepting his role as one of them. “Of course; we’ll find you one.”

He takes a deep breath. “I want Thomas.”

Lord Grantham frowns. “Thomas? Are you sure? He’s of an… interesting character.” There’s something behind that remark that speaks of other escapades, things that Matthew will have to ask Thomas about the next time they’re together.

“I’m quite sure. No one else will do.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Lord Grantham says, as if he can’t fathom why Matthew would want Thomas. Matthew seethes. No wonder Thomas acts out, if everyone in this house treats him like this. “I’ll have Carson let him know.”

“There’s no need,” Matthew says. “I’ll tell him.” He wants to be able to give the surprise in person, so they can… celebrate.


End file.
